


The end of the world and the Addams family

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The world is about to end in 2019 and all is well in the Addams mansion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching end of the world clips and I randomly thought "The Addams facing a disaster like this would---" then the thought train hit a gold wall in realization as I realized what I just thought. XD. Here is a modernized take on the Addams family with things taken from the classic series and from the movie but still tv show Addamssy related.

"I can't believe the world is going to end tonight,"

General Petal looked toward Major Reeds.

"It certainly feels the world isn't," Petal looked out the window that was halfway down. "Given all the facts that are on hand."

Looking out the window, the same visual seen on Cemetery Lane was occurring around the world. There were packed belongings outside of the houses tided up in boxes and bags that were just put there evidently deduced by the figures walking back inside. There were families that had finished packing standing in front of the lawn to their house comforting each other and pets were surrounding them in their organized places.

The comforting but kind breeze went inside of the truck and the sun was brightly shining against the backdrop of a surreal scene occurring. On a given day, driving through Cemetery Lane, it would be partially empty with cars outside of the open garages that acted as a background to a few kids out and about playing while some were inside on their phones or computers. The sound of a few laughter in the scenery would be expected but there wasn't any to be heard. There wasn't jogging pedestrians or people walking their pets on the sidewalk.

Petal was a man who had served the US military for fifty years and counting including in the once highly classified United States Planetary Defense that once used to be part of the Air Force. Which now was being used to ferry people from Earth to one of the Goldilocks planets authorized for use and for colonization with equipment and ready to use mobile homes waiting for them. Fifty years was spent protecting the program, working in the program, finding aliens before strangers did and classifying them up with the clean up crew behind him. It was a run of the mill operation, a routine, a part of his life that was thought not to end in the foreseeable future. The sound of the ground trembling beneath the truck made the vehicle come to a great pause. The echoing of ground trembling beneath made the military jeep grow still.

Petal looked out to see that there were some houses that had the 'NOT LEAVING' sign in bold print.

A reminder why the program's secrets were being revealed to the general public.

Petal saw a elderly woman tending to her plants from behind a bold red sign.

"So," Reeds said, tapping on the blue item set in the side of his ear. "It seems that the only family that hasn't clarified if they are going or not are the Addams."

Petal looked toward Reeds.

"That's the family we're going for in this dreary place?" Petal asked.

"Yep," Reeds said. "I have been told we can easily spot their house."

"Easily," Petal said, then rolled his eyes. "Give me the address."

"There is no numbers or letters," Reeds looked toward Petal then back on the road. "It just says: Cemetery Lane, Addams Family."

"They're not  a street name," Petal said.

"According to the information, it may as well just be," Reeds said.

Petal shook his head.

"Sometimes I hate doing these," Petal said.

Reeds nodded, sympathetically, then stopped.

"Ah look," Reeds said. "There is a civilian!"

Petal looked out the window then waved at the approaching young Hispanic man.

"Hello there," the Hispanic man grew a smile. "What brings you on this sorry lane?"

"We're going to the Addams," Petal said. "You must be Mr Lopez."

"Yes, sir," Mr Lopez said, nodding. "As I live and breath." He looked toward the distance and back toward them with a concerned look on his face while placing his hands on to his hips. "What kind of trouble did the little boy get into this time?"

"Nothing," Reeds said.

"Nothing?" Mr Lopez asked, eyebrows raised.

"We are not here about the children," Petal said. "we are here about their plans."

"Uh huh," Lopez said, then folded his arms. "I recommend you don't go in there."

"We like to get in there before the evac trucks get here," Reeds said.

"Which feels like we will spend a lot of time here," Petal said. "Finding the house isn't easy."

"Stay that way and go back to the base," Mr Lopez said. "Not the kind of folks who listen to reason."

"I will be the judge of _that_ ," Petal said.

Mrs Lopez came out of the house.

"Cariño!" Mrs Lopez shouted. _Dear!_

Mr Lopez shifted toward the direction of his well aged wife who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Si, senora?" Mr Lopez asked.

"¿Dónde está el perro?" Mrs Lopez asked.  _Where is the dog?_

"¿Dónde está el perro?" Mr Lopez repeated, then his eyes grew big in horror and screamed. "MOWGLI!" 

Mr Lopez fled after the running large brown figure streaking through the front lawns.

"Mi pobre esposo," _My poor husband._ Mrs Lopez laughed then turned toward them.  "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" _What brings you here?_

"Addams, senora," Reeds said. "sin direccion." _No address._

Mrs Lopez furrowed her eyebrows.

"Carril del cementerio, cero cero cero uno," Mrs Lopez said, then pointed west. "Justo allí. _" Right over there._

Mrs Lopez pointed toward the distant tower of a dark house that stood out against the bright, cheerful blue sky.

"Gracias," Petal said, with a smile and a nod toward Mrs Lopez.  He turned toward Reeds. "Drive."

The truck drove but came to a abrupt stop beside a fairly well aged mailman with white receding hair and a white  mustache.

"Hello there!" The mailman said, with a wave.

"You don't have to do that," Petal said, gesturing toward the knapsack. "You know. The world is ending."

"The way I see it, old man," The mailman took out a vape then took a puff from it. "Some people are staying and some people are going and they prefer snail mail," he grew a wide, devilish smile. There was something about his eyes that terrified Reeds when he smiled. The eyes of a absolute madman. "It's only fair I do my job. I am doing it for the technophobes."

"Alright, sir," Petal said.

"Tell Mr Addams I said hello," The mailman said, tipping his hat at the general then move the vape into his breast pocket. "And the Mrses as well."

"I will see what I can do," Petal said. "Godspeed."

Reeds watched the man pass by.

"How did he know we were going there?" Reeds asked, while the mailman was humming loudly a melody that sounded eerily dark.

Petal snapped his fingers twice making Reeds jump.

"Drive," Petal said.

* * *

The tower grew closer and closer to the military jeep until it came to a stop in front of the gate. It was the last, and likely, the first house on the block. There were a series of tall trees that blocked the visual of the fence that had sharp, pointed spikes on the top. There were dead trees that stood out against the out crop of greenery. Reeds stared at the large gate, his fingers tapping on the wheel, feeling goose bumps traveling down his skin. Never before had a place made him feel this way. Only people and animals did this way not excluding the horror movies that he watched late at night. He was terrified where he sat facing the bars. The feeling of distinctive icy eyes piercing through his head made him still. Reeds turned his attention from the road ahead toward the direction of Petal.

"Open the gate, Reeds," Petal said.

"I am scared," Reeds said.

"It is just a gate," Petal said, as the young man looked toward the gate visibly trembling. He rethought his next reply. A positive word that didn't demean him as a individual. Words like that were used in boot camp. So, he used a phrase, that his grandson had asked him to use instead of that phrase. "Fortify, mate."

Reeds became still with just those two words.

"Now," Petal said, softly instructed. "Go."

Reeds slowly got out of the jeep then closed the door from beside him.

The hard smack of the door against the metal made him jump and had a short scream.

"For god's sake," Petal said.

Reeds regained control over himself then walked toward the gate.

"Just a gate," Reeds said.

Petal groaned, rolling his eyes, placing his hand on his face.

To think that they had appointed someone who could handle frights like these. He had preferred his previous military assistant. They weren't terrified by their own shadow like the man was. And he was trying to adjust to this young millennial being around him even after three months. How in the world the man was able to live for the last thirty-three years was dumbfounding at best. The major stopped from beside the closed gate then turned in the direction of the jeep then reached his hand out wards only to face thin air and the sound of metal clacking against metal then flailed his hand in the middle of falling. He fell to his side landing on to the ground. Petal took his hand off his face then leaned out of the truck.

"Reeds!" Petal shouted.

Reeds jumped on to his feet.

"I am good!" Reeds replied.

Petal wore a scowl.

"Get back here and stop playing around!" Petal said. "That is unbecoming of a officer!"

Reeds picked up his hat then put it back on.

"Yes, sir," Reeds replied.

Reeds looked over spotting the gate was left aside against the fence.

"What in gods name is going on here?"  Reeds whispered.

Reeds turned away then made his way back into the truck and closed the door beside him.

"Let's get this over with," Petal said.

The truck moved forward and the gate clacked shut behind.


	2. Chapter 2

There were dead plant life covering the path leading to the front porch. There was a green grass and lots of plants that stood out from everywhere ranging from dangling from pots, covering chairs and tables and rails and the footsteps. There was not a a hint of technicolor that radiated from the house. It looked quite old but still stood together on its foundations, structure, and parts that kept its resident alive and well from behind the walls. Compared to the other houses painted in bright colors and showing off their bricks, this had none of that to show. It reeked of a Gothic Victorian mansion. There was a lively, thick tree planted from the right side of the house that lead up with a big gaping hole in its trunk contrasting against the deathly by the outside mansion.  
  
Reeds got out of the car joined by the general who clasped his hands together looking on.  
  
"I don't think anyone lives here, General Petal,"  Reeds said.  
  
Petal scanned the windows.  
  
"There are people here," Petal said. "I can feel it in my bones."  
  
Reeds stood steadfast at his door as Petal walked forward.  
  
"Reeds," Petal said, then shifted in the direction of Reeds.  "Come on."  
  
Reeds shook his head.  
  
"Go on, General," Reeds said. "I can wait here."  
  
Petal had another of his scowls toward the younger man.  
  
"No," Petal said. "I am not doing this alone."

"I am just the driver," Reeds said.  
  
"You are my assistant," Petal reminded.  
  
Reeds had a uneasy yet nervous laugh, tugging at the corner of his neck collar, visibly sweating.  
  
"Do we have to?" Reeds asked.  
  
Petal's continuous glare grew sharp.  
  
"Yes," Petal said.

Reeds joined Petal's side then walked in side by side on to the porch. Petal reached his hand out then pressed on the black rounded bulb protruding from the wall then stood there waiting. After five minutes of waiting, he looked at the strange bulb then yanked it out of the door. A few seconds later, the door opened before the two men to reveal a looming tall figure with pale skin, deeply and unsettling concerning eyes that seemed intimidating, and light gray well trimmed hair. At first glance, Reeds was struck with the perception that he was a dead man walking in the form of a living man. Petal grabbed hold onto Reeds's arm stopping him from running away.  
  
"I am General Petal," Petal said. "This is my assistant, Major Reeds."  
  
Reeds's eyes rolled back then fainted falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"We're here to talk with the heads of the household," Petal said, then grimaced looking over and took his hand back.

The giant groaned, shaking his head, then looked down on them.  
  
 "Cooooommmme with me."  
  
His voice was deep and almost dead like.  
  
"Sure," Petal said. "After my assistant gets up."  
  
The giant looked down, groaning, over the man.  
  
"Yeah," Petal said. "He doesn't have a backbone."  
  
The giant looked up.  
  
"I am not afraid of you," Petal said. "He is just different from most people. Like you and me. Any regular person."  
  
 The giant stepped out of the house then grabbed Reeds by the neck collar.  
  
"Well, thanks," Petal said, then went in the house.    
  
Petal walked into the house to find it was from top to bottom decorated in dark gray with odd furniture.  
  
"Nice house," Petal said.  
  
"General Petal and Major Reeds," The giant announced.

Petal looked on observing there was a woman in a peacock chair knitting away at a yellow sweater from beside a man standing on his head with his hands balanced on the floor being the only thing that was keeping him standing. The man rotated himself in the direction of the group then waved his hand. The serene woman's blue eyes shifted from the sweater in the direction of the two men. Unlike most women that the general had seen in his lifetime, she was a rather well nourished woman who had a rounded face, long gorgeous hair that shined against the light with a widows peak, and a nice figure that stood out but not thin like a typical role model but of a woman who had brought two children into the world and he could swear that her face was covered in white powder from the glow that it had. Her skin was so pale compared to her healthy figure.  
  
"Hello, gentlemen," the man had a wide smile that unnerved Reeds. Compared to the woman, he was a thin man with a nice tuff of dark hair and brown skin. "What brings you to our side of the world?"  
  
"You are Gomez Addams?" Petal asked, as a sinister bony hand with sharp fingers came from the curtains then took Reeds's hat.  
  
"One and only!" Gomez replied.  
  
"And this must be Morticia Addams," Petal said.  
  
"Lurch, put the man down," Morticia requested.  
  
"Yes," Lurch said, then set Reeds on to his feet. "Mrs Addams."  
  
"We are here about the letter," Petal said.  
  
"Ole!" The man then bent his knees, sent himself forward, and jumped up to his feet. Gomez approached Petal and shook his hand, repeatedly. "So you must be Fester's mysterious pen pal!"  
  
Petal stared at the man who was shaking his hand with so much energy that he could have ripped off his arm.  
  
"Fester?" Petal asked.  
  
"Lurch, get Uncle Fester," Morticia said, pleasantly. "Tell him his friend is here."  
  
Lurch groaned then walked off.  
  
"He has been excited all week about meeting you!" Gomez took out a pre-lit cigar from his breast pocket then puffed out smoke. "He has been talking on and on about visiting South East Africa with the entourage," Reeds was steadying himself, shaking his head, slowly coming to. "I really like the kind of people that you have. Dragon raisers, demon summoners, cult priests, even the anti-christ!"  
  
Petal's eyebrows had gone up far as they could.  
  
"This will sound odd," Petal searched for words that came next from within while playing with his index finger. "But Mr Addams. . . Do you have internet?"  
  
"No," Gomez said.  
  
"Wifi?" Patel said.  
  
"I am not familiar to that demon," Gomez said. "What's their story?"

Morticia was carefully knitting away.

"Yes," Morticia said, looking toward the men leaning forward from the peacock chair. "What is their story? Are they victims of catholic priests torturing them who then threw them away helpless and vulnerable? Leaving people who weren't being occupied by them even worse if not near death from the acts!" her eyes grew big making her blue eyes stand out. Gomez seemed to be interested as Morticia while dropping some of the cigar's contents into the ash tray. But visibly bothered by the mention of the unnecessary exorcisms just as she was. "Were they summoned by a group of teenagers using a Ouija board, preyed on them, and hunt them down one by one until their soul belonged to them because they weren't ready to handle such marvelous power?"  
  
Patel only stared at the business man and the well dressed woman in a black dress.  
  
"Have you been watching tv lately?"  Patel asked.

"Lately," Morticia said. "A lot."  
  
"The programs been entertaining when it's been sunny and dry out," Gomez said, then walked over toward a black screen with a list of numbers and words that were coming down. Patel followed Gomez, jumping off the polar bear rug, almost with a scream. "Pugsley helped Lurch install that a few years back," he looked toward Patel, proudly, flicking off ash from the cigar and put it back into his mouth. "Business has been booming in my markets and shares," he took the cigar out, baffled, then shrugged at it. "More so than usual."  
  
"Isn't that concerning, Mr Addams?" Patel asked.  
  
Gomez looked toward Patel with a white face.  
  
"Should it?" Gomez asked.  
  
"Uh," Patel began to nod. "Yes, it should be."  
  
"Damn," Gomez said, turning his attention toward the screen. "It is malfunctioning," he frowned, taking out the cigar, rather unhappy. "If it's malfunctioning then who's trillions am I getting?"

"Hello, there friend!"  A bald man appeared through the doorway with a large net made of metal set against his shoulder and had a  large crate with wheels attached to it. "I am ready to go volunteer hunting!"  
  
"Uh, General. . " Reeds said. "This family is more weird than mine."

"Who is staying behind because they believe the news is fake," Patel said, then glared upon Reeds with a death glare. "Following exactly what that treasonous puppet has been saying." He shifted toward the group. "Mr Fester---"  
  
"It's just Fester,"  Fester protested.  
  
"Fester," Petal started, lowering his hand down.  "I am not your pen pal," Fester frown while Gomez placed his fingers on the cigar appearing to grow concerned looking from Petal to Fester. "Neither is my friend."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  Fester said.

Patel pinched the bridge of his nose then faced the heads of the family who now wore concerned looks on their faces.

"In four hours, there will be evac buses parked outside," Patel began, calmly. "You haven't clarified if you're staying or not so I want to tell you it is in your best interest that you have this house packed," he looked around then faced the couple. "To the best of your ability that can fit in the u-haul. If you prefer to be in the company of heaven's wrath then be my guest."

Moricia stopped what she was doing then joined Gomez's side leaving the knitting material on the counter with big eyes.

"War!" Gomez and Morticia said, as Fester stormed up the stairs.

"That's what it'll be," Patel said.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Reeds said.

Gomez exchanged a look with Morticia then turned toward Patel's direction.

"We're not going to let that happen," Gomez said.

"The end of the world is inevitable," Petal said. "Mr Addams, it has been _long_ over due."

"Over due!" Gomez exclaimed, eyebrows raising, in alarm. "Well, we can delay it!"

"Nature can't be delayed!" Reeds said.

"Human nature can with Addams ingenuity!" Gomez replied.

"I'll shoot them in the back!" Fester came down the stairs with a long well aged shot gun.

Morticia went over toward the dangling, metal curved circular noose then tugged it down. A loud boom echoed through the house causing the two officers to stagger back covering their ears. It reminded Reeds of a circular, yet flat drum like bell that was struck in movies but the sound itself was more clear and present than it was from the TV. Lurch stepped forward out of thin air materializing in front of the younger woman.

"You rang," Lurch said.

"Lurch, get mama, Cousin Itt, and the children armed," Morticia said.

There was a loud boom and the ground trembled beneath the officer's feet. The only ones who were able to stand were the Addamses. Fester moved, unphased by the explosive including by the earthquake, moving  behind the tall brown bear. Petal stood frozen with a long distant stare from the sound yanking him back into IraQ. The sound of rapid fire dying from the realer than life kaboom sending him and his men ducking for cover. He could see the flames standing out against the night sky floating off from the dark sky from a attack. 

Now terrorists didn't have that much teeth to them since the revelation regarding Earth's fate. America got up, dusted themselves off, and went on like every country to secure their peoples lives much like other nations that went about their way after explosive occurrences. They ducked for cover then got back up and resumed what they were doing with the newly injured being tended to. It was decided the terrorists were not going to be allowed in to the promised land by the United Nations. The train of thought reeled Petal out of the traumatizing environment into a calm one in a matter of seconds. The Addams moved fast before the men's eyes returning with various kind of old guns.

There was a moving wavy mop wearing a hat, sunglasses, and thick boots with a high pitched voice that spoke in gibberish holding a bat covered in thorns made of gold. The young girl with braided black hair was handed a rifle then a belt of bump stocks that was placed around her shoulder and the blonde boy was handed a Lebedev PL-15. The oldest woman of the house had a set of katana. Gomez was handed a small gun. Morticia was handed a long sword by the knight that she thanked a moment after.

"Lurch, show these gentlemen to the playroom," Gomez said.

Lurch groaned, placing his hands on the men's shoulders, as they stiffened at once.

"Playroom?" Reeds said, with a gulp.

"We appreciate your intentions but we got somewhere better to be," Petal said.

"Yes!" Reeds nodded, rapidly, in agreement with a visible tremble.

"The playroom is recognized as the safest place in the world by the health safety inspector," Gomez said, then took out his cigar looking off and raised his brows. "Only after we got the house moved back on to the land." He gestured over his shoulder. "Lurch."

Lurch picked the men up by the back of their shirts then lifted them out of the living room.

"Put me down!" Petal demanded. "I am a UNITED STATES GENERAL! DROP ME!"

Morticia grew a smile watching them vanish out of her line of sight.

* * *

"Two hours before this base becomes a empty nest," General Mahmma said, regretfully.

Mahmma had her arms folded standing in front of the row of jet fighters and helicopters.

"General,"

Mahmma was a well aged woman with white hair that was set up in a bun. Her face wrought with laughter lines, aging lines, and sorrow. Her face was suspiciously familiar with a widows peak that seemed to be strikingly similar to Morticia's. She had a rather thin figure contrasting against her muscular arms that seemed tight in the sleeves while in uniform that consisted of a two piece light brown uniform wearing eye glasses.

"Yes, colonel Nastuf?" Mahmma said.

The colonel slowly approached the woman's side.

"The president wants you to join him,"  Nastuf said.

Mahmma unlinked her hands then walked forward.

"I will stay," She looked on as her eyes grew big at the visual and a smile spread on her face. "It'll be beautiful," she stepped forward.  "Gorgeous. Sad. And breath taking."

Nastuf only nodded.

"General. . ." Mahmma turned away, her hands in a rather strange position, as though she were a elegant princess rather than a general. "General Petal and Major Reeds haven't returned from Cemetery Drive, Cemetery Lane."

Mahmma turned away with a hum.

"Suppose we should send the cavalry," Mahamma said, her blue eyes looking on. She had a moment of thought to himself. "But they are busy," she turned toward the colonel. "I like you to go there yourself. "

"Yes, sir," came out softly.

Mahamma approached him then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go be with your family,"  Mahmma said, kindly and softly. "Fast as you can."

"Do you have one?" The colonel asked.

Mahmma had a thin smile.

"I had a large one," Mahmma said, she shifted toward the distance. "A very long time ago. . ." Her face softened. Her hands moved toward her shoulders then had a sigh. Mahmma let the sentence linger before continuing. "Greg and I will be watching the eruption from Yellowstone."

The colonel nodded.

"So it's not just wanting to pledge your allegiance to a alien land," Nastuf said.

Mahmma turned toward Nastuf rather insulted.

"Never that!" Mahmma said. "I will always be American." She turned her attention from Nastuf toward the awe struck scenery from over the obsolete death weapons. "Wherever America goes," she folded her arms. " _I go_." There was a short moment of pause. "But this time. . ." she lowered her head turning away from the view shifting toward him. "I go in spirit."

Nastuf nodded then walked away then so did Mahmma.

* * *

"The year is twenty nineteen," Petal said. "A year that started off promising, optimistic, and hopeful for the rest of the world. That things were going to get better. Things did get better. Things did but it took the end of the world to make the changes that needed to happen."

The camera back tracked to reveal that their hands were stuck between two pieces of wood that pinned them down even their heads.

"Acts of kindness started by people handing supplies to each other during the government shutdown when it reached its third month," Petal continued. "It started by money being ignored and just doing it to help others. That act of kindness only grew in numbers and moments when the announcement was made. And now, the two people who showed a act of kindness are in a _torture room_."

"We are living in a horror movie," Reeds said. "And one of us are going to die."

"Don't be dramatic," Petal said. "We are going to get out of here alive."

"Alive?" Reeds repeated. "That sounds hopeful. Right before it turns to worse."

"That is all we have," Petal said. "We are going to get the hell out of here."

"What if we don't?" Reeds asked.  
  
"We will," Petal said. "This isn't a horror movie, young man, this is a action movie and we are facing a low point in it." He struggled to turn his head in the direction of Reeds. "Besides, what happens in PG-13 movies when the good guys are in this position?"

"They get helped out," Reeds said.

"Uh huh," Petal said.

Reeds looked both ways then turned his attention toward Petal.

"This doesn't feel PG-13," Reeds said. "A bed of spikes? That's a dead give away! A tomb of spikes? Even MORE!"

"We're going to make it PG-13," Petal said, his hands squirming against the restraint. "This is strong."

"That's the point in being restrained, general," Reeds said, looking toward the older man. "Escape shouldn't be easy."

"The last time I was in restraints,"  Petal started. "It wasn't this uncomfortable on my back."

"You were a young man, general," Reeds said.

"Still am," Petal said, glaring toward Reeds. "Let's hope that back up will be here. Soon."

"The end of the world and what is left of the military is going to be killed by a Gothic house," Reeds whined.

"We're not going to die in their basement," Petal said, his voice full of annoyance. "Fortify, mate. Because we're not going to die like this! Keep your goddamn hopes up." He looked toward the window. "We've been gone for _two_ hours," Petal emphasized. "They will be coming here at any minute."


	3. Chapter 3

The military sanctioned jet landed right in Bone City Airport. Nastuf found that there wasn't much people filling the airport as it usually did. He was quite alone in the area. Not a soul to be seen. He was the only soul lurking through the hall. There was several janitors taking care of the scenery wearing silent headphones with buckets set beside them while mopping up the floor. He walked alongside the yellow signs then came toward the exit to the airport. The taxi was waiting for him outside alongside the sidewalk. He got into the car then closed the door behind him.

"Where do you need to go?"

"The Addams residence," Nastuf said. "Cemetery Lane, 0001."

"The Addams!" The taxi driver turned her head toward Nastuf.  "You can't be serious."

"Very serious,"  Nastuf said.

The taxi driver whistled then shook her head.

"That's unfortunate," the taxi driver said. "Are you a Addams?"

"Not at all," Nastuf said, as the taxi driver turned their attention toward the road then drove off. "I am just on a errand to get someone out of there."

The taxi driver belted out laughter.

"You're not staying long," The taxi driver said. "The less that you spend there, the better you are off."

"You have been there," Nastuf said.

"They helped me get back up on my feet," The taxi driver said.  "Kind folks. Never going back there again let alone their house."

"Okay," Nastuf said, then put in ear buds with the device hooked into the phone and leaned into the seat. "Knock when we're there."

* * *

The taxi came to a stop in front of the gate then left leaving behind Nastuf. From behind Nastuff, the gate opened behind them then he turned in the direction of it. He spotted the truck waiting outside of the doorway to the Gothic house then made his way toward the porch. Nastuf pause in his tracks upon spotting a pack of lions making their way toward the other side of the house tailed by a few cubs. Some of them were white. It was eerie to spot cubs among faded yellow lions.

He looked over then spotted that beneath the fence was a large gaping hole. The last of the pride came out from underneath the fence and skampered after the others. Nastuf watched with wide, shocked eyes. The lions and lionesses were ignoring him making their way to the back of the house. Nastuf's heart was racing as he bolted toward the door. Nastuf came to a stop then rapidly knocked on the door, visibly, unsettled, looking over his shoulder. He returned his attention toward the door.

The feel of the hard, wooden door gave away when he was looking over his shoulder tot hat of something warm, hard, and soft. He slowly turned his attention in the direction of what had been a door. Nastuf leaned back reaching his hand to behind his back. The man's deathly eyes looked down upon the rather short man who was stuttering trying to find words to say.  Fester leaped to Lurch's side. 

"This house isn't for your keeps!" Fester shouted

NasTuf fell back to the wooden paneling landing on his butt with a girly scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

Morticia flew toward Fester's side.

"Uncle Fester!" Morticia said. "Lurch, help the man up."

"Uhhhh," Lurch groaned then came toward Nastuf's side and lifted him up to his feet,

Nastuf held his hat that he was squeezing so Lurch handed him a brown bag that began to inflate and deflate while pressed around the man's mouth.

"All that panicking is frying your nerves," Morticia said. "please, sit in the love seat."

"Who is it, Morticia?" Gomez asked, as Lurch brought the panicking colonel into the house. "Ah," he took his hand out of the pocket. "Another guest from the military."

Nastuf was placed on to the love seat.

"Lurch, get the ice bat pops and the tea," Morticia said.

Lurch walked away.

"You must be excited to be here," Morticia said.

Nastuf took the bag off his mouth off.

"The hell I am!" Nastuf resumed his previous action blowing into the brown bag.

"He is having a gay old time already!" Gomez said. "By george," he looked around. "I always knew this house was exciting."

Thing pat on Nastuf's shoulder.

"Thanks," Nastuf said, then tossed the bag aside and took out a asthma inhaler. He put it into his mouth then turned it on and had a deep breath then exhaled. He returned the asthma inhaler back into his pocket letting his hands fall down to his knees.

Lurch returned with a plate.

"Have some tea," Morticia said, handing a cup to Nastuf.

"Thank you," Nastuf said, taking the cup and took a sip.

"I like how the bat pop turned out, Lurch," Gomez said, leaning against the doorway licking on the black Popsicle.

Nastuf placed the tea cup onto the table with a visible tremble.

"Do you want your fortune told?" Grandmama asked.

"Mama!" Morticia said, her eyes big and her eyebrows raised in alarm. "We don't do that on guests after they have been excited this dearly."

"No thanks, I know the future," Nastuf shook his hand. "Wonderful tea," he had a smile lowering the tea cup that had obvious smoke drifting off it.  Nastuf cracked a smile but it was sad and full of bitterness. "Everyone knows the future by now."

"World war 3 is unexpected," Gomez said. "It's going to do terrible on my business."

Nastuf was taking a sip when he spat it out.

"World War 3?" Nastuf asked, incredulously.

"World War 3," Gomez said. "I have been told by a very respectable source."

Nastuf smacked his knees with a loud laugh then slumped in the chair as it grew hysterical.

"There is no need to be insulting about it," Morticia said.

Nastuf's laughter slowly stopped. _Damn it, Petal, you had ONE job!_

"The world is going to end at twelve thirty-three at the latest," Nastuf put the tea cup onto the table then clasped his hands together into his lap. "That is the work of mother nature. She decided to handle the problem that was killing her for the past nineteen years instead of having to drown everyone with water, kill them by the cold, or kill them by the heat. We can't do anything about it except leave the planet for somewhere better and have another chance at using green energy."

"How?" Gomez asked, curious.

"Think of two thousand twelve," Nastuf said. "The movie."

"That was a great documentary," Gomez said. "That was a fine way to go."

"Standing on the hill watching Yellowstone erupt," Moriticia said.

"Then be smacked by a sign,"

"No, Gomez, that was a segment of the ground,"

"Right, I was confusing that with the day after tomorrow," Gomez said. "Still a fine way to go."

The ground loudly trembled beneath their feet sending Nastuf and the other Addams to the floor.

"That wasn't a cap of dynamite," Fester said.

"Oh boy, I would love to have a dynamite cap strong as that!" Pugsley said, helping Wednesday to her feet.

"That would be a bomb," Nastuf said. "Not a dynamite cap."

Gomez helped Morticia up to her feet then shared a long look with each other as everything that had been taking place in the last few days made sense while Thing helped Lurch, the unflappable giant, up to his feet.

"If you have enough dynamite caps," Pugsley said. "It is possible if you want the area clean."

"Where is the general and the major, Mrs Addams?" Nastuf turned toward Morticia.

"In the playroom, of course," Morticia said. "They are practically safer than anyone is in this disaster."

"You can stick around," Gomez said. "This house is catastrophic proof. The great Chicago fire didn't take it down a notch."

"Mr  Addams," Nastuf said. "If you don't let them go and leave this planet, you're not going to have anyone working for you in the near future or ever," he looked toward the window that showed the stillness in the air then toward the direction of Gomez. "No blue sky, no birds chirping, no clean air."

"We can live without that," Morticia said, her arms folded.

"If it's anything like China is," Gomez said. "It'll be paradise."

"The house could be taken down by lava or torn apart by the earthquakes that will change the landscape for generations to come," Nastuf said. "Nothing could live in this condition. Nothing," he took a sip from the tea then lowered it. "The way you live now is luxury. This won't be luxury. It'll be the end. Even if this house survived the earthquakes and wasn't overwhelmed by lava, you would be inhaling concrete if you stepped outside then drown in it."

Nastuf looked toward the children then back toward Gomez and  Morticia.

"If you leave this planet with these two people and me then I can assure you that your family will have somewhere nice to settle down in where you can rebuild this marvelous house," he pointed around the room. "It won't be as good and foreboding but you will make it better than before," he stood up to Gomez's laugh. "Hell, I will ask that the military and the representatives consider you for Americana's first president, either of you, Addams." Nastuf held his hand out.

"And business?" Gomez asked.

"You can be either the ruler or the commoner in it," Nastuf said.

"Are there goats, dragons, big foots, mothmen, lochness, and goblins?" Morticia asked.

"We got goats moved there," Nastuf said. "Haven't found Nessie. Yet."

"Gomez!"

"That is deeply concerning," Gomez said, walking toward a box set on a table. "Thing will take care of it." he knocked on it three times. "Thing."

A hand came out.

"I like some calls to be made," Gomez said. "We have," he looked toward the wrist watch. "We have seven hours before the end of the world."

"Mr Addams,"  Nastuf said. "I can also promise you that in exchange for the colonel and the major, we won't prosecute you for any misconduct your businesses do," Gomez frowned at the offer. "Um, we will bail you out if you go under and ignore your financial crimes. If you let me walk out with General Petal. We will carry out our deal once I see Reeds on Americana after the next flight at the Kennedy Air Port. You will be bullet proof in business."

Gomez's eyes grew at the reply.

“Capital idea!" Gomez puffed smoke out from the cigar then grinned. “Never thought of it that way!"  He handed Nastuf the keys as Morticia was making the call from the background. "We will take care of Major Reeds and make sure he won't be panicking on the ride."

Nastuf grew a smile.

"Thank you," Nastuf said.

"Can you send us the star charts to the house, sir?" Pugsley said. "I am more proficient with the technology needed to get there."

"I will deliver it myself," Nastuf said, reassuringly, then followed after Lurch.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the cell door flung open with a creak. 

"General?" Nastuf said.

Petal's eyes slowly opened with a overwhelming headache. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that tea the old woman had offered him. He was already regretting it before the thought could be finished. Nastuf came to his side then slide the key into the key hole.

"Colonel Nasty stuff?" Petal said.

"It's Nastuf," Nastuf said, turning the key. "I made a deal to get you out of here," Reeds was fast asleep. "They will let him walk out soon as we get to Americana."

"Nastuf," Petal said, horrified once the restraints were let go. "You do realize," he rubbed his wrists. "this man isn't on the 'To go' list."

Nastuf stared back at Petal.

"Oh well, it's a minor thing," Nastuf said, walking off.

"This kid has to be with his family," Petal said. "I authorized his request. His girlfriend is staying behind.  Everyone who he has connections to is staying behind!" he grabbed Nastuff by the shoulder. "You are a idiot!"

"What?" Nastuf asked. "You want to stay behind a bit longer in this hell hole so he won't feel survivors guilt and be a nervous wreck?"

"No," Petal said, flatly.

The ground groaned from beneath them as they steadied themselves using the walls beside the doorway.

"Then let's go!" Nastuf said.

Petal looked toward the young man then fled in the direction of the doorway as dust became unsettled from the frame falling to the ground.

* * *

 Morticia hung the phone up.

"Everything is sorted out," Morticia said, turning toward Gomez then floated toward his side. "Ophelia is already getting her boyfriend prepared for the trip. She will make most of the necessary calls on the Frump side after."

Gomez puffed smoke out of the cigar while lowering the other phone.

"Got my side of the family squared away," Gomez said. "I can't believe it. We are really leaving Cemetery Lane." He looked around the room. "We have spent many good years here."

"It's going with us, Gomez," Morticia said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah," Gomez said. "But it'll lose a lot of history, respectability, our renting houses, Pugsley's tunnels, and the constant sewer."

"We can remake all of that," Morticia said. "Just like he said."

"Yes, he is right," Gomez took her hands. "Because business is nothing without you by my side."

"Bubbeleh," Morticia said, affectionately.

The two men ran on past the Addamses. They went through the open doorway being kept free by Lurch. The children were running up and down the stairs pursuing tasks handed to them by Grandmama. Cleopatra's green room was closed by Pugsley. Morticia and Gomez walked toward the doorway where they watched the truck speed backwards. The gate flung open letting the two officials to flee from the area. Morticia wore a frown seemingly unhappy.

“Huh, wonder what’s fueling them,” Gomez said, sliding his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Moonshine, perhaps,” Morticia said.  
  
Gomez looked toward Morticia.  
  
“That’s a lot of moonshine,” Gomez took out his cigar then placed it in his mouth puffing smoke. He grinned, tearing his attention off, slipping it out of his mouth. “It looks good on him.”  
  
“Quelle honte!” Morticia said, her arms folded. _The shame of it!_ “To think he could have worn it a bit longer in this life.”  
  
Gomez’s eyes grew big then turned toward her.  
  
“Tish!” Gomez announced. “That’s french!” He put the cigar into his breast pocket. He  took her by the arm. “You know what that—” he started to kiss up starting from the top of her hand then toward her elbow speaking between each kiss. “—does to my Castilian blood!”  
  
“Oh, Gomez,” Morticia said, her hand stroking the back of his head.  She shifted toward Gomez with her hands cupping the side of his cheeks. “Us later, house first.”  
  
Then they went back inside and the door closed behind them by the tall giant.

"Lurch, pull the leveler to the basement," Gomez said. "That should get the bottom half of the house ready for the ride."

"Yes, Mr Addams," Lurch said, then walked by.

* * *

Morticia flipped a switch on the wall then watched the furniture be clasped on by metal bands pinning it to the ground.  Everything began to fall into place within the household. A glass dome shot out from behind the fence until it surrounded the entire perimeter surrounding the Addams mansion. Pugsley and Wednesday set up tall light stadium fixtures aimed at the tree house where across from it were the gathered pride. Grandmama sat on the edge of the sewers then tossed in large chunks of meat to the two alligators and several smaller ones squirming to catch the little pieces floating away. She moved diligently out of the area back up the stairs into the house as the door. The door leading into the sewer closed from behind the gate leaving the alligators left in the dark.

Morticia dropped a femur in front of Zelda's perch then moved away toward the still container that was difficult to see through.

Gomez joined her side holding a plate of fish.

"Last fish we will be having on Earth," Gomez said.

Morticia carefully picked up the first fish by the tail.

"It won't be the last," Morticia said, then dropped the fish in the tank.

Instantly, the skeleton of the fish jumped right out where it was caught by Morticia.

"Lucky bastard," Gomez said, slipping off the second fish. "Won't have to notice a thing."

With a splash the fish dropped into the tank.

"We get to be moon bathing all the time," A second later the skeleton of the fish came out and Gomez caught it in time.

Gomez looked toward Morticia.

"Maybe not all the time," Gomez said. "According to Pugsley it could be four days away."

"Goldilock's," Moriticia said. "To think they named something after a burglar."

"She ate all their food," Gomez said. "That awful, poor food." He leaned against the counter shaking his head.

Morticia looked toward Gomez.

"Our food will never be left out that way," Morticia said, placing her hand on the side of his cheek. "They were fools, mon cher. We are not."

Gomez grabbed her hand then her shoulder.

"Tish,"  Gomez started kiss. "That is french."

Morticia smiled as she can feel him trailing up her shoulder up into her back.

"Gomez," Morticia said. "Tristan and Isolde."

Gomez took out a piece of chalk then marked his spot on her back.

"Bubbeleh later," Gomez said, resigned.

"Right," Morticia said, her two fingers rubbing his chin affectionately.

Gomez pulled the noose then Lurch reappeared.

"Lurch, dump the aquarium into the metal tank," Gomez said.

Lurch groaned then picked up the tank and shifted toward the Addamses. Gomez and Morticia held a larger version of the fish tank coated in gray. From inside, there were dead and crooked tree branches and pieces of bone that decorated the floor. Lurch carefully dipped the contents of the aquarium into the metal tank. Tristan and Isolde fell in one after another. Lurch placed the aquarium to the floor then took the metal one from the two and placed it on to the table. Zelda pecked at the femur with claws on the edge from the background. Lurch closed the tank with a clank.

"Gomez," Morticia said.

"Bubbeleh now?" Gomez asked.

"Bubbeleh now," Morticia said, turning her back toward him shifted in Gomez's direction with a small smile.

Gomez purred then walked off screen after Morticia.

* * *

Lurch left the house in the family hearse driving down the road out of the camera's view then returned with a large noisy series of trailers. The gate closed behind the family hearse with a silent click. The dome was opened by Wednesday and Pugsley then closed by sliding down the leveler in unison once the shipment entered the premises. Lurch stopped the car in front of the house curved around the large section of grass that seemed to be reserved for a fountain. Pugsley and Wednesday left the scene toward the hearse. The same mailman from the beginning of the day returned with a single paper in civilian uniform then opened the mailbox for one last time. 

Thing waved at the mailman.

The mailman opened the small door.

"Goodbye, old man," the mailman said. "Take care of them." The mailman looked toward the dome then back toward Thing.

Thing gave a thumbs up.

"And take care of yourself," the mailman said.

Thing retreated then returned with a old bottle.

"Trade?" The mailman asked, then raised his brows as a smile spread on his face.  "I would be honored."

Thing traded with the mailman then treated into the dark and the door to the mailbox was closed with a cheerful, "Thank you, Thing!" and laughter.

* * *

The scene was dark over the sound of the harpsichord echoing in the void until the camera backed out to reveal the mailman walk down the sidewalk vanishing out of the line of sight. The camera flew into the house. Lurch carefully moved the major on to a table then put a needle into his arm and pressed into it. The giant carefully put the man into his arms, set him into a pod of ice that had snow cushioning beneath the figure that combed over Reeds leaving only his face exposed, then watched as the clouds arose from around the figure forming a perfect barrier. Lurch closed the entrance then looked over toward the large computer in the wall. The coordinates to the destination came out in the fax. He scanned the text with a groan. He typed into the computer and shifted toward the icicle. The icicle glowed a bright white that faded. 

The exact science was a mystery to people outside of the family.

The human vitals kept frozen at a slowly moving pace while the body was visibly a Popsicle.

The body slowly became cold until it were at the temperature necessary to keep them alive with other features in the snow that dealt with the muscle and other parts of the body being able to work immediately after waking up. The ice pod was designed that way. It appeared to be made out of ice but it wasn't made of ice. It was entirely made of transparent plastic that was painted and modified in a way that resembled a coffin standing upwards. Lurch had carefully researched this matter with help from Gomez and Pugsley when it came to a situation that required the entire family frozen if something were to happen from outside truly devastating and additional ones made in case there were guests who ended up being stuck with them.

It was going to be a long time before he ever saw a blue sky or the sun.

Lurch was already counting his luck walking out of the room.

* * *

"Wednesday," Morticia said, coming toward Wednesday's side. "Do you have all the crickets packed for your pets?"

"Yes, mother," Wednesday said, looking toward Morticia.

"Good," Morticia said. Morticia's attention shifted toward the darkening sky.  "We are going on a stormy night," he hands clutched to the edge of the tattered curtain that had holes in it. "Perfect for our departure."

"We set up the stadium lights," Wednesday said.

"All three of them?" Morticia asked, looking down toward the young girl beside her.

"All three," Wednesday said.  "The smog generator will be kicking in once we go."

"You are very thorough, Wednesday," Morticia said, proudly.

Wednesday looked out the window.

"I will miss finding spiders out there," Wednesday said.

Morticia looked toward the street.

"We will find new spiders to add to your collection," Morticia said, reassuringly, placing a hand on Wednesday's shoulder. "Spiders are a keystone to every planet."

Wednesday looked up toward Morticia.

"Are we ever going to see a real cloudy sky?" Wednesday asked.

"We will," Morticia said, nodding. "We will."

Lurch rang the bell from the dining room.

"It's awful how this is our last meal at home," Wednesday said.

"Home is always with us," Morticia said. "We take it wherever we go in one form or another form."

Morticia guided Wednesday away from the window.

"You are very wise, mother," Wednesday said, as Pugsley walked past her toward the dining room then walked on.

Morticia lingered at the window then gently unraveled the curtain letting it fall in the way of the window. The sky was changing shades. The last hints of warm, kind orange in the distance. The street appeared to be empty for the eye to see. Newspapers were flying down the street. Lights turned on from within a few houses on the block. Morticia turned her attention away then flew away coming toward Gomez's side.

* * *

"Uncle Fester, did you block off the tunnels from the rest?" Gomez asked.

"Uh huh," Fester said. "I had to give it a extra bolt of energy. By the way, I need a recharge."

"Sure, old man," Gomez took the box then twirled the handle rapidly rather energetically then after a moment the fast moving hand stopped. "That must be enough charge to make up for powering up the doors."

"Thank you, Gomez!" Fester grew a big grin.  "It is. I feel a lot better." 

Fester turned away then walked up the stairs.

"Tunnels are taken care of, Major Reeds is taken care of, the pets are taken care of, the furniture, the dishes, and our food has been taken care of for the next few years," Gomez said. "I find it staggering that they act like it's just a overnight flight to Americana."

Morticia was knitting away at yellow trousers.

"They may have a more effective warp drive than we do," Morticia said. "But not as effective as the Addams warp drive."

"Have they ever tested it?" Gomez asked, approaching Morticia then stopped beside the peacock chair. "Made sure that time didn't dilate between departure and arrival?" he shifted away, his hands in his pockets, bothered by the situation. "Or that the warp drive malfunctioned during the flight killing them all aboard because of a minor problem. Why didn't we think of that? Cooperating with the military?" he took the cigar out of his mouth while pacing back and forth. "Doing it first before some lucky couple and became immortalized in public memory together."

"Gomez," Morticia said. "We decided not to cooperate with the military because they did not fully appreciate Pugsley's original intentions for his inventions and wanted to use him for war," her eyes briefly grew big. "Not for practical uses."

"Such as the vaporizer," Gomez said.

"Exactly that," Morticia said.

"It was a good invention," Gomez said.

"Still us," Morticia said. "It helps in thwarting off angels who visit."

Morticia took out the large gun from behind her peacock chair and placed on top of the trousers.

"Great scott!" Gomez said. "I thought we donated that for charity."

"We did. They returned it," Morticia said. "Claimed it was too dangerous and advanced to sell."

"It is practically the most harmless thing I have seen," Gomez had the cigar between his fingers as he sat down beside Morticia in the chair. "Look at it," Gomez put the cigar into his breast pocket then lifted it up with big excited eyes into his arms. "Large, wide watermelon center figure, a small handle," his fingers trailed sideways on the bumps. "and a powerful computer CPU that cannot be matched."

"Gomez," Morticia said. "Have we planned when we go into stasis?"

"Not really," Gomez put  the vaporizer back where Morticia had retrieved it from. "I was thinking of going into stasis five years in. Ten years wouldn't feel so long. Slow but efficient and reliable. We will be dreaming while Lurch takes care of the house and the land."

"I like the idea," Morticia said. "Let's go with that."

"Ah, cara mia," Gomez said, fondly.

Morticia held up the trousers.

"Damn," Morticia said. "I keep making three pant legs."

Gomez looked at it in amusement.

"My dad's brother's son would gladly take it," Gomez said. "It looks right his size."

Morticia looked toward Gomez.

"Convenient enough for me," Morticia said, then finished the thread and folded the outfit up.

"Come," Gomez said. "The children are getting ready to do some moon bathing."

Morticia reached her hand out then took his hand and got up to her feet that changed the scene to black.

* * *

Slowly the color black retreated replaced by lighter colors to reveal the front porch. The Addams were in their moon bathing outfits while set on the front lawn. Gomez had his large telescope out peering on toward the distance. Morticia stood by his side with her arms folded looking on toward the houses that had lights which hadn't flickered off. To Wednesday, the buildings were doll houses just waiting to be destroyed by a box of dynamite caps or a wrecking ball that she had procured on her volition. The house was packed with stashes of dynamite caps that could easily late the desire to blow things up for a very long time hidden somewhere by Lurch. 

Grandmama was sitting on the steps to the porch busy knitting away at gloves that resembled bear paws. Fester was seated in a chair wearing sunglasses and his head pressed against the head rest enjoying the weather. From Lurch in front of the gate was a long, yet thin leveler with the top that resembled a skull. All was well even for Thing perched in the small hole in the tree resting between the calm scenery.

The ground loudly trembled beneath the Addamses sending them falling to the ground yet Gomez remained still clutching on to the telescope. Gomez had a grin on his face as he turned his eye away from the optic lens toward Morticia. He took her hand helping her up to her feet. Fester landed on his face on to the grass as were Pugsley and Wednesday.

"Pull the leveler, Lurch!"

Lurch's hand grabbed on to the leveler then sent it forward.

Members of the Addamses got up to their feet  then gathered into a group.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled and groaned as the the fence rose up from above the ground level. From in front of the mansion, it could be seen that it was flying into the sky leaving behind a large crater behind with water dripping down inside from the pipes. The lights flickered off from the houses that rose and fell back down over the screeching of metal, sounds of falling trees, and the high pitch sound of electrical shortages. The Addams looked out of the bubble watching the landscape changing before their eyes. Buildings fell into the deep, yet wide crack that had formed in the streets even in the yards. Golden lights shortened out of the windows leaving them appearing to be empty.

Morticia heard the screaming of the damned as she stood beside Gomez.

Their arms wrapped around each other's waists watching the Earth became disturbed.

"It is marvelous," Fester said, in awe, at the surreal event unfolding before his eyes.

"Beyond witch craft," Grandmama said.

The house ascended further into the sky.

"Lurch," Gomez said. "If you ever get lonely in the last five years of the journey, you can always take us out," Gomez shifted toward the giant. "We will gladly provide you company."

"Whenever you get very lonely," Wednesday added, her smaller fingers wrapping around his large hand. "You can always look to us."

"We won't mind," Pugsley said.

"Neither will I," Morticia said.

"We will harvest food if we decide to stay out a little bit longer than expected," Gomez said.  "Won't we, Grandmama?"

" _I_ will hunt it,"  Grandmama said, nodding.

"You are much as family as Thing is, Lurch," Fester said. "However I dislike him," Thing shook his fists at Fester. "It's all in good faith."

"Uhhh," Lurch groaned, then Pugsley and Wednesday both hugged him.

"Lurch," Morticia started, a small smile on her face from watching the giant improvise a smile. "Set the course for Yellowstone. We will leave from there to Americana in one hour."

"Yes, Mrs Addams," Lurch said, then walked away after peeling the children off his legs.

"Morticia," Gomez said. "I think we should have that family reunion sometime soon."

"All those aunts and uncles," Grandmama said. "In one place! How are we going to fit them all?"

"That will be easy," Pugsley said. "I designed house ports with Thing's help when we visited them."

"How lovely," Morticia said, then looked toward Gomez feeling light and thrilled.

The Addams turned in the direction of the falling city and cul-de-sac. A dark gray cloud was pushing through the air as the harpsichord played in the background. The lights went out over the clouds coming over them. Gomez and the others backed off from the gate moving toward the front yard to have a moonbath. Thing appeared on the gate overlooking the disaster taking apart the place that he had been sure, time and time again, that he was always to come back to. He raised his fingers up gazing toward the night sky overlooking the end of the continent that was peaceful and calm. The camera lifted up from Thing revealing portions of the backyard had the stadium lights on that grew small and smaller until it were a flying star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted, Pugsley at one point in the 'The Addams Family and the VIP' invented a device called the ray gun (nowadays, in modern scifi, it would be called the vaporizer). There was even a lab at one point in season 1 used by Gomez so it's not entirely a stretch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the ending of this chapter is a balancing act between Addams Family the movies and the Addams family the tv series in terms of humor, the dark tone/light tone, and the aftermath.

Reeds's eyes opened spotting blurry figures and he was so _so_ cold.

"Lurch," Came the familiar voice. "Get Major Reeds out."

A pair of hands gently picked up the man up.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Gomez said.

Reeds strongly smelled a hint of smoke.

"Rest," It was Mrs Addams's voice! "Rest. Rest."

Reeds's head met a soft pillow and he fell to rest being covered by a warm, woolly blanket.

* * *

His eyes struggled to open, this time with less difficulty, spotting shades of dark gray in his vision and very well rested. His arms and legs felt numb at first becoming re-familiar to his body. His joints ached while leaning himself up from the couch with long legs dangling over the edge of the couch. Unlike the many other times that he had waken up and felt incredibly drowsy, Reeds was wide awake lacked of any feeling relating fatigue. He rubbed the back of his neck processing how well rested, barring the disappearing numbness, his body felt.

"Good morning," Morticia said.

Reeds placed a hand on his forehead as he leaned up from the couch.

"Good morning," Reeds said, then stretched his arms. "Ahhhh," He grew a smile. "Just--Oh god!" he jumped to his feet. "I am still in here!"

Reeds got up to his feet then fell.

"Hey," Gomez came to his side then helped Reeds up to his feet. "You shouldn't rush yourself. You've just woke up from a ten year slumber."

"Ten years?" Reeds exclaimed.

"Ten years," Gomez replied. 

Using the wall as his balance, he finally ran. 

Reeds ran over the screeching polar bear skin toward the door and swung it open then ran toward the gate fleeing past Wednesday Addams who was making a small grave with a headless doll from beside her that had cracks in its exposed frames ranging in size and shape with a small shovel set beside her. Reeds came to a halt in front of the gate looking toward the unexpected blue sky that had a planet in its orbit.

"What the . . ." Reeds said. Reeds slowly lowered his gaze toward below. "Is this hell?"

Morticia and Gomez joined his side.

"No," Gomez said. "Hell is more exciting and decorative."

"And bright," Morticia said, gently while linking her arm with Gomez's. 

"We will be arriving down to American in a few hours," Gomez said.

"With the rest of the Addamses," Morticia said.

Reeds looked to both sides of the area around the mansion that there were shapes of other houses flying in the distance. What buildings that he could see were made out to be flying huts, flying log cabins, a definite castle, simplistic houses, and there were so many houses that varied in style. So many houses flying in space. He looked toward the Addamses then back toward the flying house. The air felt still around him. Being surrounded by survivors from the end of the world was surreal as being on property that was flying through space. In space, not the ocean, of all places.

Reeds stomach twisted as he fell to his knees as a sudden void formed from within fast as the fact settled within him. Everyone that he knew, his friends, his parents, his extended family were all _gone_. He can feel the words trying to come out through his throat similar to how a power generator was being powered up. With each attempt to swallow those words, the sensation grew stronger, and lowered his head toward the pavement with a visible tremble. His eyes started to feel wet so he closed them. When Reeds eyes opened, there was pain and sorrow etched on his features. Reeds had the definite gaze that he couldn't keep it in.

"No!" Reeds screeched, inhumanly, loudly and long drawn out.

Morticia knelt down beside Reeds.

"There, there," Morticia said, gently patting on the weeping man's shoulder. "It's good to cry."

"I lost some good business friends down there," Gomez said, knelt beside Morticia. His voice had grown noticeably softer and kinder, less loud and lively. "Maybe I haven't," he shrugged."But the pain of knowing that we hadn't said nice words to each other one last time is. . ." he took a pre-lit cigar out of the breast pocket then placed it into his mouth. "It never goes away."

"But buried by time under the deep recesses of your mind," Morticia said. 

"Why. . ." Reeds said. "Why couldn't you leave me behind?"

"Soon as you stepped foot into our house," Morticia said. "You became our guest."

"We always help our guests," Gomez said. "Addams hospitality."

Reeds lowered his head on to the pavement with hands rolled into fists.

"Lurch, get some tea for the guest," Morticia called.

Reeds put his back against the gate.

"Thank you," Reeds said.

"Would you like to be a rich man, Major Reeds?" Gomez asked.

Reeds looked toward Gomez wiping away a tear as more fell.

"I really don't believe Americana will be interested in paper for currency," Reeds said. "Tearing down trees until there isn't any left."

"Currency is always available from different societies," Morticia said.

"In different forms," Gomez added. "Such as gold, silver, cacao beans, and copper. I might be leaving out a few other currency," he took out a puff of smoke then lowered the cigar. "We came across a entire civilization that traded silver for supplies a few months ago." Reeds sniffled. "We got some more parts for those laser pistols that Pugsley had to replace," he looked off. "I can't believe they wanted this old, creaky mansion."

"They were generous," Morticia said. "Left behind bags of silver."

"We got it kept in the cave," Gomez said. "If Americana's currency is silver."

"You have a cave?" Reeds asked, releasing a shaky breath.

"Of course," Morticia said.

"It's the sensible thing to have," Gomez said.

Lurch  returned with a silver platter then lowered it down toward the Addamses.

"Thank you,  Lurch," Morticia said, then handed the tea cup to Reeds.

Reeds reached his trembling hand out for the silver teacup then took it and sipped from it.

"So," Gomez said, handing Morticia a tea cup. "What are your family like?"

Reeds sniffled looking toward Gomez.

"They are  .  . ." Reeds started, then closed his eyes and took a sip from the silver cup. The light gray smoke floated down the silver cup. He lowered the cup, slowly opening his eyes, the tears falling down gently with less speed than they had before. "They are normal. Like having their house neat and tidy, the walls painted baby blue, even the cabinets, drawers, hell . . . They tolerated my horror taste. Well," Reeds had a laugh. "if you call them falling asleep five minutes in as tolerating then I don't know what to say."

"Sound like my kind of people," Gomez said. "Those horror moves irk me."

"Horrifying!" Morticia said. "Consider them mundane and boring."

"Pristine clean houses," Gomez grimaced. "Colorful aesthetic, running, and lots of running."

"And violence," Morticia said.

"The cars exploding at random is a bit too far," Gomez said.

"We have tried to replicate it," Morticia said, at the horror yet grief stricken man.

"Couldn't fit the bombs in with that kind of power," Gomez said.

"If they could tolerate that kind of horror for five minutes then they really cherished you," Morticia said.

Slowly, but surely, a smile replaced the grief on Reeds's face as he leaned his back against the gate with his head lifted up then began to laugh.

"You are a very strange family, Addams," Reeds said.

Reeds took a sip from the cup.

"We will be landing on Americana in three hours," Gomez said. "We don't know if it's going to be night or morning when we land on there so we rather have you inside during the landing."

Reeds slowly nodded lowering the cup into his lap.

"It is a less drastic change for the eyes to register," Morticia said.

* * *

Americana was a planet populated by three point two million people with cities, cul-de-sacs, and towns that ranged in style. Most of the houses had a rounded architecture that was layered and some apartments were black and white houses that had patios and windows. The houses looked alike with front yards that had their little quirks. There was no closed fences in the backyards at all leaving it free and wide open in the cul-de-sacs. The garages were simple and square with painted side paneling. There was a sea of green grass swaying back and forth in the scenery. There were people tending to their gardens, children cycling past the houses, and people were enjoying the weather.

It was hard to tell at all that once upon a time this civilization used to be on a different planet. The skyscrapers were tall, curved, and unique with greenery coming out of the exposed sides that best resembled a multistory parking lot except it had a few colorful windows that shined against the sun. There were buildings that resembled sails in the cities. There were bright colorful outfits being worn by civilians that had a unique style. There were dogs being walked among the population while being passed by hovering vehicles that lacked wheels but bore a semblance to cars with the doors and windows in the right places. Birds flew over the skyscrapers rushing over the figures.

The camera turned away from the city going further into the reaches of the less metropolis area going further and further until coming toward a street that had a long road. On each side of the street were buildings. There was a large crater that hadn't been filled in, yet, set between a large section of houses. There was a gravel road between the two streets. The view stopped on a couple sitting in lawn chairs in front of their house with their strange yet large pet dog that had two front legs, a large head, and one back leg. The  white dog had long, thick hair that could have been mistaken for a broken broom.  The couple were in their late thirties, Amanda and Hubert, seated side by side. Hubert was reading a padd using a pair of reading glasses. Amanda wore a sun hat and sunglasses.

"Honey," Amanda said.

"Yes, darling?" Hubert asked.

"I love my life," Amanda said.

"Me too," Hubert said.

"No explosive rocking the neighborhood," Amanda said.

"No bell being rung," Hubert said.

"Not having a bald man appear from the living room up at random," Amanda said.

"We have been living thirteen years without the Addams," Hubert said.

"We married on the thirteenth of October," Amanda said.

"It's our thirteenth anniversary," Hubert said.

Amanda leaned forward.

"I got a bad feeling that something wrong is going to happen," Amanda said.

Hubert looked toward his first, and only, wife.

"Is it the end of the world kind of feeling?" Hubert said.

"No," Amanda said.

"Then ignore it, love,"  Hubert said. "You are just rattled."

"I could be," Amanda said, looking on as she leaned back against the lawn chair. 

"Now that's what I like to hear," Hubert said.

Amanda sighed, looking on, then shook her head.

"It is just that every year on the thirteenth, since we got married, there has been bad luck," Amanda said.

"Coincidence," Hubert said. "we had many bad spells on here."

"Last year we nearly lost Clinton thanks to the hover car accident on our twelfth anniversary," Amanda said, gesturing toward the dog.

"You make it sound that our car is going to come rolling down the parking space and kill someone," Hubert said.

Amanda took the sunglasses off sending a glare toward Hubert.

"It has been thirteen years, Huby," Amanda said. "Just check the house. For my mental health."

Hubert sighed, putting down the padd on to the lawn chair, then got up to his feet.

"Fine," Hubert said, then walked back into the house.

Amanda put on the sunglasses, her thoughts eased, and smiled looking out toward the Earth like scenery. Scenery that could have fooled her for a moment that she was back on Earth. The blue sky fooled her for the first year. A year that was difficult to register that this was real. She was on a alien planet. Every day that she saw Hubert and the strange houses reminded her of what had happened. Hubert returned then gave the thumbs up. A slow forming smile spread on Amanda's face shifting her head away toward the sky once more.

Clinton tilted his head up toward the sky then let go of a series of deep barks.

Hubert looked up toward the daylight sky and his mouth slowly fell as he used the arm rests of the chair to get up to his feet staring toward the sky.

"Amanda," Hubert said. "Amanda. . . Amanda!"

"What is it, Hubert?" Amanda asked, then looked up. She too, slowly, took her glasses of facing the sky. "Sweet Jesus."

"We can't escape them," Hubert said, horrified, over the noise of Clinton's barks.

There were many people who looked up toward the sky watching the house heading toward the crater, stopped in their tracks, staring in shock as other distant houses were moving in the distance within the sky.

Hubert fainted.

* * *

"Take care of yourself," Gomez said. "And by the way, if any aliens abduct you, be as nice as you can be."

"They don't like nice people," Morticia said.

"I will keep that in mind, Mrs Addams, Mr Addams," Reeds said, with a laugh.

Reeds looked out.

"If the military still exists," Gomez said. "If."

"That is a big if," Reeds said.

"They will welcome you with open arms," Gomez said.

Reeds considered it for a moment then  tilted his head with a moments pause.

"I don't know if they will," Reeds said. "I am a dinosaur out there."

"Really?" Gomez asked. "I haven't noticed," he took a puff out. "You look good for your age."

"You look human to me," Morticia said, her arms folded.

"There is ten years worth of technological advancement," Reeds said.  "What use will . . . You should have just let me go."

"That would have been cruel," Morticia said. "When we let our guests go to their demise, intentionally, we only do it when it's dignified and kind."

"The world is your cave to explore and conquer, Major Reeds,"  Gomez said, smacking his hand against Reeds back. 

Reeds stumbled forward, clumsily, then went down the stairs but came to a abrupt stop on his feet.

_"Fortify, mate!"_

If anything, General Petal could be gone by now or somewhere around this planet.

"Fortify, Reeds,"

Reeds grabbed a hold onto his terrified persona then stepped forward, took another step, and another step forward and another and another and another making his way toward the gate with a confident stride getting further and further away from the Addamses. He wondered how it was going to be for Petal to see someone who he believed was long dead. The anger at being alive became his weapon. The enforcer to make the next move.

The long grayed gate opened and a bridge formed between the property and the ground to Americana. There were black and white hovering cars that swarmed up front. Reeds took another step forward over the bridge that appeared to be made of bones and skulls. The door closed behind him turning the scene to pitch black.

* * *

The darkness retreated to reveal Gomez sculpting on a pumpkin while  Fester sat on a chair. Grandmama and the children were out of the house. Morticia was sitting down in her peacock chair knitting away at a unique thread that seemed to be made of spider silk. It had a silver theme to it with her hands hands moving in gentle speed. A long familiar noise echoed through out the house.

"Mails in," Morticia said.

Morticia reached her hand expectingly then lowered her hand.

"Thing?" Morticia said.

"And done!" Gomez backed off from the pumpkin facing it in the direction of Fester.

"You got my essence in it!" Fester said. "Looks just like me."

"Thing!" Morticia said.

"Morticia, what is wrong?" Gomez asked.

"Thing hasn't gotten me the mail," Morticia said.

"He is probably sleeping," Gomez knocked on the box, rapidly, then waited beside Morticia.

"I'll wake him up," Fester said, then opened the box up. "THIING!"

A ham fisted hand punched Fester at the face then closed the door behind it.

"Wow!" Gomez said. "That was a good punch!"

"Who's that?" Fester said. "Thing would never do that!"

Morticia looked toward Gomez  then knocked on it lightly.

"I know you're in there," Morticia said. "I need the mail."

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a rather feline hand wearing a  bracelet that had a tag holding a small crumbled letter.  The hand was rather large and masculine but retained a female touch with long, black fingernails that had white specks decorating it. The female Thing reminded Gomez of his daughter's hand because of the size and length with the exception of how the new Thing was presented. The bracelet was made of tiny little skulls.

"That's not Thing!" Fester said.

"But she is _a_ Thing," Gomez said. "By George!" his eyes grew big. "She is one of Lady Fingers and Thing's offspring. Must be visiting her old man!"

"Thing  resting?" Morticia said. "Hmm. . . he has been tired lately."

"He deserves all that rest," Gomez said.

Morticia opened the envelope then took out the letter.

"Ahhh," Morticia said. "It's from Major Reeds. He is doing fine and would like to visit on a better occasion. Says he has changed his sights from the military to directing entertainment."

"One day we could see his product on the tv," Gomez said. "Just to think, we may have give him some inspiration."

"He will make a fine director," Morticia said, in agreement.

"What about that General Petal?" Gomez asked.

"Right," Morticia said. "Reeds found Petal and Nastuf, tortured them alive, then buried them in shallow graves, and is happily beginning from the ground up with his new life."

"Tortured alive?" Gomez asked. "I wonder how much they enjoyed that."

"They enjoyed it _immensely_ ," Morticia said, then showed Gomez and Fester the photograph. 

The photograph earned raised eyebrows from the business man puffing smoke out of his pre-lit cigar leaning forward while the uncle was intrigued yet envious.

**The End.**


End file.
